Manuela Comes To Mind
by FriendsWithNature
Summary: It's the night of the ball and everyone is having a great time - except for Manuela. Byleth sets out to change that. Manuela / Male Byleth one-shot fluff. Pre-timeskip. Ethereal Moon. Non-house-specific. Please R&R. :)


Manuela Comes To Mind

Garreg Mach was abuzz with excitement. The highly-anticipated ball was everything the students had hoped for - a chance to mingle with peers and dance with potential mates. Even the professors joined in on the merriment. Byleth himself was practically dragged onto the dance floor by excited female students immediately upon arrival.

Once his world stopped spinning, he was able to bow out and watch some of the dancing on the sidelines. Claude tried to throw him back into the fray but he politely declined. Byleth knew he should be enjoying this evening, but he still felt slightly lightheaded from his fainting episode earlier that month. On top of that, he couldn't shake the feeling of impending doom. The joy on his students' faces made him happy, but something about the whole event felt superficial, as though a flimsy bandage had been thoughtlessly applied to a gaping wound.

Byleth hoped he wasn't the only one on edge. But, scanning the audience, he spotted very little discontent. Hanneman was prattling on about crests with Catherine - both of whom had been roped into chaperoning by Alois. Alois had also managed to recruit Shamir for the evening, but she kept watch with a disinterested expression. Seteth was glued to Lady Rhea's side, and, as always, the archbishop's placid smile was difficult to read. Gilbert was judiciously guarding the punchbowl from Hubert and Claude, both of whom seemed to have their own reasons for wanting a moment alone with the juice-filled crystal basin. And Manuela- Wait… Where was Manuela?

Byleth felt bad that it had taken him this long to notice her absence. He had been so caught up in the moment he hadn't had a chance to take in the entire scene until now. The ballroom looked empty without the commanding musical presence that Manuela exuded.

Then he remembered. How her mood soured every time he or anyone in a twenty yard radius would bring up the ball; how she had harrumphed loudly when she stumbled upon a student asking a Remire Village girl to be his date; how she went to ridiculous lengths to avoid Alois when he was recruiting faculty to chaperone; and how she was the first off the field and in her room after a battle concluded. She had become as reclusive as Bernadetta!

Byleth felt compelled to leave the ball and check up on Manuela. He wasn't sure which was stronger - his need to escape the suffocating crowd or his desire to ensure her wellbeing. Despite Sothis's plea to stay and dance until he dropped, he managed to slip away from the celebration and head for Manuela's room.

* * *

He heard her voice through the door when he arrived.

"Manuela, you know this happens every year, yet you always take it like your first heartbreak. You're too mature for this kind of behavior! Surely by now the whole monastery has noticed you become a PMSing monster this time of year," she scolded herself loudly.

Byleth wondered what PMS stood for, but shook his head and decided to brave a knock.

"ALOIS!" came the furious response. "I told you: I am unwell, so leave me alone this evening!"

"I'm not Alois," was the only thing Byleth could think of saying.

"P-professor! Is that you?" Manuela asked, flustered.

"Yes."

"What are you doing here?"

"I came to see if you were okay. We missed you at the ball."

"It's sweet of you to check on me, but I find it hard to believe that anyone gave me a second thought," Manuela called back woefully.

She was right; his statement wasn't entirely true. _He_ missed her at the ball. But he couldn't bring himself to admit it, and his half-truth only served to dampen her spirits further.

"Um, can I come in?" he asked awkwardly through the door.

"Oh, of course! Give me just a moment!"

Clattering and mumbling ensued. Byleth could have sworn he heard glass shatter amidst the ruckus, but a few seconds later the door opened and Manuela appeared as composed as ever. She was wearing a satin dressing gown and balanced two lipstick-stained wine glasses between her fingers.

"I was just about to help myself to an exquisite bottle of Château Fódlan. Care to join me?" she offered classily, gesturing to a cleared-off table for two at the center of her cluttered room. On it sat an expensive-looking bottle of vintage wine.

Byleth felt his face flush. This wasn't what he had in mind when he asked to enter her room. Manuela picked up on this immediately, and her composure dropped.

"Oh, what am I doing?" she groaned, haphazardly depositing the glasses on the table. "You've come to cheer me up, and as thanks I've made you feel uncomfortable. What a lousy hostess I am." She yanked a crumpled velvet robe off her dresser and threw it over her shoulders, then exited the room and closed the door firmly behind her. Now they were both outside in the hallway. "There. Better?"

Byleth would have said yes, but there were only a couple of inches of space between them now that she had her back against the door. He hurriedly glanced away, sidestepped, then nodded.

Manuela exhaled. "My apologies, Professor. You didn't need to come. I'm sure everyone at the ball is wondering where you've gotten off to."

Byleth shook his head. "It didn't feel right there without you," he said truthfully.

Now it was Manuela's turn to blush. "Profes-sor! You really need to be careful how you talk. A girl could get used to hearing such sweet things."

"Why don't you think you deserve to hear sweet things?" Byleth asked earnestly.

This question caught Manuela completely off guard. "Well… I… Uh."

Byleth smiled. "How about we go for a walk? It's nice out."

"Dressed like this?" Manuela asks, gesturing to her nightwear.

"You look fine," he assured her.

"Well, of course I do. But _beautiful_ would have been more reassuring than _fine_."

Byleth kicked himself for not being honest about that. There were just some things he wasn't ready to say to her. He didn't understand this sensation inside his chest, but he found himself drawn to Manuela. Maybe it felt weird because she was older, refined, and more world-wise than he, but he wouldn't let that stop him from at least being a considerate friend in her time of need. Yet he was fully aware of where they were headed that evening, but he promised himself he'd see this through for her sake.

* * *

As they walked together at a leisurely pace, they found themselves discussing school-related matters: classroom schedules, curriculum variances, student morale... Manuela gushed about her A+ pupils and bemoaned her arguments with Hanneman. While Byleth made sure not to name any names, Manuela easily picked up on which students starred in his anecdotes.

They meandered through the garden, then through the courtyard, then crossed the bridge and entered the cathedral. Manuela was so engaged in the conversation that she failed to notice when they passed two students kissing behind a pillar. She didn't even notice how brightly the moon shone in the sky, and how it reflected off her delicate skin that evening. She only became aware of their surroundings when they stopped at the foot of the Goddess Tower.

"Oh, the Goddess Tower," she laughed dismissively. She glanced around for students but saw none. "It's a miracle it isn't crowded with young lovers right now. Well, I suppose we should turn around; it's a dead end."

"Actually," Byleth began, and he caught her arm gently to stop her from leaving. She gazed at him in wonderment as he continued, "I meant to bring you here."

"Professor! You aren't actually thinking of praying to the Goddess with me, are you?" she teased, but her eyes shone. Before he could respond, she added, "I hate to let you down, but I've long given up on making childish wishes."

Byleth thought for a moment, then held out his hand to her. "Then will you do me the honor of dancing with me?"

Manuela reddened. "You really did mean to bring me here," she marveled, and she accepted his hand.

Byleth was grateful that Hilda had given him a crash-course in waltzing at the start of the month. Manuela might notice some mistakes in his movement but hopefully it wouldn't be painfully obvious that he hadn't done much formal dancing in his life. Whatever the case was, Manuela didn't seem to mind. At first.

"Professor, you're supposed to lead," she encouraged. "Here, let me show you: one, two, three, four. One, two, three, four. Oh, this won't do." She stopped dancing. "Waltzing is very rhythmic. Some music would help you stay in time. Now, you lead, and I'll-"

Byleth obliged and started over, and Manuela opened her mouth to sing. "_Reach for my hand, I'll soar away. Into the dawn, oh, I wish I could stay. Here in cherished halls. In peaceful days. I fear the edge of dawn, knowing time betrays_."

This time they were in perfect sync. Manuela had no further complaints, and they danced until Byleth felt like he would drop.

FIN

_A/N: For my awesome friend, strawberry_usagi_ on Instagram, who is a major Manuela fan. :) (Psst… check out her amazing Fire Emblem art! She drew the cover photo! Used with her permission.) This isn't my go-to ship, but I still enjoyed writing it. Hope you all enjoyed reading it. God bless!_

_Disclaimer: Fire Emblem belongs to Nintendo. I don't own any of these characters._


End file.
